Red Hawk
by Echomist213
Summary: Jay wakes up in a snowy forest covered in wounds and a man named Leo takes her to a town called Red Hawk and takes care of her as they try to figure out why she was there. Mild romance ; gore in later chapters ; lots of drama and suspense ;


Prologue

Jay woke up, feeling cold. She tried to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt heavy. She then noticed a large pain in her arm, legs, face…everywhere. She felt wet under her, and guessed it was blood.

 _Wait, blood?!_

Even thinking about it made her head hurt. She felt the urge to scream, the pain almost overwhelming. But all she could let out is a small whimper.

"What was that?" she heard a faint voice of a man

Jay then thought she could her faint voices, voices of a few men, maybe four or five. Then, there was crunching, almost like snow crunching under some ones feet.

 _Am I lying in snow? That would explain why I'm cold…_

Jay felt something in her hand, hard and cold, metal maybe?

The crunching slowly came closer, and then she heard a man shout,

"Hey! Look at this captain!" The man had an anxious voice, and it shook slightly.

"What this ti-"The man, supposedly the captain, stopped short. His footsteps stopped, then started again, running towards her. She felt vibration in the ground as he fell on his knees beside her.

"She's covered in wounds, and she's lost a lot of blood! We need medical treatment now!" The man next to her called

"Sir!" A man said, then she guessed that he had run off.

She felt him put pressure on her stomach. She groaned in pain, feeling more pain than before. But, she did find enough strength to open her eyes, only slightly. She saw the man treating her, he had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Though, his eyes were full of worry as he stared into her eyes. Somehow, she felt safe around him.

"Captain Leo Sir! A blizzard is arriving soon!" A man called to 'Leo'

"Shit…" Leo pressed onto her wound, then looked towards her.

"Can you tell me what your name is?" He asked her, worry filled his eyes.

"J-Jay…" is all she managed to say before spitting up blood.

"Hey, your going be taken to a town, we will take care of you, I promise." Leo took a cloth and wiped the blood off her face, then put it back on her stomach wound.

"Leo! We got to go back _now_!" A man with pitch-black hair said

Leo nodded in response and looked at Jay, his eyes full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry, but I have to move you." Leo put his arm under her neck, more like on her shoulders, and under her knees, and picked her up, holding her to his chest. Jay felt pain everywhere, stinging at her, eating her life away. She heard his heartbeat and rested her head against his chest, listening…

 _Thump thump_

Her eyes suddenly felt heavy

 _Thump thump_

She felt him running through the snowy forest

 _Thump thump_

She felt a hard gust of wind…

 _Thump thump_

"Were almost there!"

 _Thump… thump…_

Sounds got quieter and quieter

 _Thump… thu…_

Then, her whole world became black.

Red Hawk

Jay woke up to warm air around her, and of course, pain. She couldn't tell if it was worse or better than before.

 _Where am I?_ Jay thought

Jay opened her eyes and looked around, finding that she was in a large wood cabin. The wood looked aged, but it worked nice with the décor. A small table was beside her, and a flowerpot was on the table with bright white flowers. Jay smiled gently and tried to think about what happened to her, but nothing came to her, not before… _Leo, was it?_ Yes, not before he came along. Right when he came to mind, the door handle turned and the door opened slowly.

Leo walked in; relief filled his face when he saw that she was awake.

"Hey, Jay, right?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, that's my name." Jay answered calmly, her throat dry.

"Name's Leo. Nice to meet you." Leo stretched out his hand; Jay hesitated, but took his hand and shook it.

Leo sat down on the side of her bed and looked at the ground.

"What happened to you?" he asked, not looking up at her

"I-I don't know myself…" Jay answered, staring up at the roof. She thought as hard as she could…

 _A face flashed before her eyes, a girl's face. Jay wasn't able to identify her, but she seemed incredibly familiar. The girl had brown hair and hazel eyes, but her skin was very pale. She was lying in the snow, and blood surrounded her. The girl's eyes started to tear up, and her lips moved, but Jay could barely hear her, what she did hear was "Th… Go ki… You we… I…" Then, the vision faded…_

Jay awoke to the real world, and saw Leo standing over her with a worried look in his eyes, and his hands where on her shoulders.

Jay looked at him as he blinked a few times before scooting away.

"What happened?" Jay asked, her voice shaky. It was then she realized that she had been crying.

"Well, you were staring at the roof one moment, then you started shaking, and when you stopped shaking, you started to cry." Leo explained, hesitation in his voice when he asked his question, "Did you see anything? From your lost memory?"

Jay sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked up at him, eye's wide and still wet with tears.

 _I don't know him… I can't trust him… not anybody, not till I know this place._

"No, I didn't. It was just a flashback from when I was a child." Jay looked away from him and out the window. Kid's were playing, a few shops were selling bread and other foods, and people walked by.

Jay heard Leo sigh and get off her bed and Jay looked back at him and asked,

"Where am I?" Leo turned around and looked at her, waiting a moment before answering.

"Red Hawk."

 **Keep in mind that this is just the prologue, not an official chapter. If you want more, just tell me in the review, and Ill post more!**


End file.
